


Beauty and the Beast

by figgybeliever



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adorable Joshie, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Feels, Chubby Josh Dun, Crossdressing, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid/Monster Tyler, Insecure Josh, Josh is sacrificed, Josh teaches him, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective Tyler, Slash, Soulmates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tyler can't read, Tyler is and outcasted God person monster, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figgybeliever/pseuds/figgybeliever
Summary: When Josh heard his name being called it was as if time had stopped. He couldn't breath. He couldn't hear. His heart dropped into the depths of his body. In 24 hours he would be given to the Beast. In 24 hours he would die..Or would he?





	Beauty and the Beast

When Josh heard his name being called it was as if time had stopped. He couldn't breath. He couldn't hear. His heart dropped into the depths of his body. In 24 hours he would be given to the Beast. In 24 hours he would die. His parents tried to calm him down but he just couldn't seem to understand. Why him? He looked down at himself. He was wearing a black sweater and some jeans with a pair of red converse. With his red hair and piercings to complete his overall look, he couldn't see anything particularly interesting. He quietly walked out of the temple and towards his car, ignoring family members along the way. He got into his car and sighed. Why did his name have to be drawn. Why did he have to be the one after the other thousands upon thousands of people in this god forsaken city. He drove home in piece and when arrived at his small studio apartment. Josh sat down in his living room and closed his eyes. Maybe this is all a dream, he thought. Maybe if I just go to sleep I'll wake up and none of this would be real. Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Wattpad at 04brebre244244 and 04BreBre22442. And as for the chapter. Short but Sweet. Nothing to dramatic this is basically the introduction.


End file.
